Missing Son
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been seventy-one years since the disappearance of Sweden and Finland's son. No one has seen or heard him in years and the Nordics are losing hope. But, what happens when a certain micronation suddenly learns about their forgotten past? Will they reveal the truth about who kidnapped the child and why, or will they keep it a secret and let an Ancient deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia

Missing Son

71 years. It has been seventy-one years since the kidnapping has occurred. Seventy-one years of searching, of asking around, of waiting. Nothing changed. Nothing changed. No one knew of the kidnapping, or just didn't care about it at all, but the ones that were the victims of the kidnapping were scarred the most.

The Nordics, they were the ones that were hit the most.

* * *

The year was 1940, and for the Nordics the best thing was happening that night at 9:45 p.m. Finland, who was pregnant for the past nine months, was starting to give birth to his and Sweden's son. The two parents agreed that their son would represent Finland's capital Helsinki, and that if they wanted another baby that one would represent Stockholm.

They couldn't decide on one name so they decided on both a Swedish and Finnish name. Sade-Rusa. Sade was Finnish for rain and Rusa was Swedish for rush, put them together and you get 'rain rush' or if you say it the other way 'rushing rain'. Either way it was perfect for their newborn.

Sade-Rusa has blond hair like his 'uncles' Norway and Denmark and has blue eyes from Sweden, but the strangest thing was that as Sweden was holding him, everyone including him was sure his face would scare the newborn, Sade-Rusa just looked at his father for a few seconds before bursting in laughter and reaching out his little pudgy arms towards the internally-shocked man.

"H-He's not scared..." Denmark said as his 'nephew' giggled even more as Sweden rubbed his nose against his little nose. "He probably got that from Sweden himself." Norway muttered before he brushed a finger against the baby's nose and watch him sneeze as the aftermath. The baby blinked in shock at the force of his sneeze for a few seconds before smiling again.

"He g't h's sm'e f'm h's m'th'r." Sweden said surprising his son of his deep and slightly rough voice before Finland woke up and looked around blearily. "Where..?" He mumbled before Sweden handed their son over to him. The resemblance between the two was uncanny as Sweden calling Finland his wife.

"He'll look like Finland when he grows up," Iceland said as the baby stared at him curiously. "Let's hope he won't be so perky as him all the time." The baby looked annoyed as if Iceland offended him and cutely glared at the Icelandic until he noticed the puffin on his shoulder.

Mr. Puffin stared at him as he opened and closed his little hands in his direction on Iceland's shoulder until Finland realized what the baby wanted. "I think he wants to pet your puffin." He said to Iceland, both puffin and nation replied with an 'oh' before Mr. Puffin moved to his owner's hand and was lowered to the little hand's reach.

Sade-Rusa(AN: getting tired of calling him baby or newborn) squealed at the fluffy yet silk-like texture of Mr. Puffin's feathers before the bird suddenly squawked and flew back to his owner's shoulder. The others looked at the puffin curiously before looking back at Sade-Rusa and saw why the bird suddenly flew away from him.

Sade-Rusa was holding one of Mr. Puffin's feathers and was giggling happily.

"You naughty naughty boy." Iceland said happily to him until Mr. Puffin squawked at him angrily, careful to not use any profanity since he is unsure of how it would affect Sade-Rusa's development.

[Time Skip]

"Hey!" Denmark shouted as he barged into the Swedish-Finnish house with Norway and Iceland quietly following. It's been two months since Sade-Rusa was born and the three Nordics decided to give him presents once he could see and hear.

Sade-Rusa looked around until he saw his 'uncles' and squealed as he tried to turn around on his bum, making Denmark laugh and the brothers chuckle at his attempt. He almost made when he was suddenly lifted and looked upwards to see a "scary" face which he always laughed at happily.

"P-Pappa!" The room was suddenly quiet even when Finland stepped in the room to also experience the new word. "Ä-Äiti!" Now that was new too since he just said his second word after his first.

"Hey looks like he's talking already!" Denmark said/shouted as Sade-Rusa looked at him curiously as he was sat in his mother's lap after he sat down on the couch. "Anyway here's my present!" Plopped on the two month old's lap was a wooden axe custom-made for his little hands and slow but fluid movements.

He instantly noticed the glare Sweden was giving him and held his hands up in defense. "Hey, at least I didn't give him a real one!" He shouted, slightly calming down the angered Swede. The 'real' one he meant was the one with the sharpened metal blade, while the one he gave Sade-Rusa was wooden from the handle to the blade.

"At least mine's better." Norway muttered as he set down a small box on the end table and pulled out something small with string. It was a necklace but the charm was a blue cross with light blue trimming like his and Iceland's flags. He put it on the infant and watched as he stared at it before grabbing it and trying to put it in his mouth.

"That's not where it goes," Finland laughed slightly as he gently tugged it out of his son's mouth. "It is a great gift Lukas." Norway gave a shadow of a smile before moving away to let Iceland through. "Here's my gift since he might be lonely if you two go out or something." A plushy was plopped next to Sade-Rusa, who was set on the floor and watched it curiously.

The plushy was a Maltese dog with black bead eyes and had stitching on the sides of its legs, tail, the bottom of its ears, and along its back. "Took me a while to make it," He said as Sade-Rusa crawled closer to it and sat down next to it while still staring. "Though I'm not sure how he'll react to it."

As the nations conversed about Iceland's gift what they heard next not only surprised them but the actions that came with what they heard surprised them. "Hana." A song-like voice sounded out, making them look at the two-month old just in time to see him plop his little hand on its head.

There was a slight glow coming from his hand, and that sure surprised Norway.

"Hana." Sade-Rusa said again as he plopped his slightly glowing hand on the plushy and watched as it went from a plushy...to a real puppy. "Bow!" The now-real puppy said as it looked around, noticed Sade-Rusa, and calmly jumped at him while trying to lick his cute little face.

"H-He has magic-!" Finland stumbled out as Sade-Rusa giggled at the treatment he was receiving. The others stared as they tried to comprehend what exactly just happened. A few seconds ago the puppy was a plushy, Sade-Rusa somehow was born with magic to bring the plushy to life, and now it was alive and a real dog.

"Just like Scandinavia..." Norway mumbled, although the others heard him clearly. "Is he-" "No way..." "That means-" They watched as the duo slept peacefully, somehow Sade-Rusa gotten tired from receiving the puppy's treatment and fell asleep on his side until she gently pushed onto his back and plopped right next to him and fell asleep.

It still surprised them, throughout the two months Sade-Rusa was born, from the minute his hand slightly glowed that should've given it away, and from Norway's mumble instantly made sense of how the little one was able to be friendly with everyone, to not be scared of his father's face, and to turn a stuffed animal into a real animal.

Sade-Rusa was the descendent of Scandinavia.

[Slight Time Skip]

It was almost midnight as the Swedish-Finnish family were asleep. The puppy, named Hanatamago by Sweden since Finland kept coming up with bizarre names, slept with Sade-Rusa in his crib as he was covered by a white blanket with a yellow cross. It was hand-stitched by Finland and was given to him the day after he was born, and now he still can't let it go.

He still had on the cross Norway gave him, both were symbols that stated no matter where he is in the world, he was still a Nordic. Soft snores coming from both pup and baby stopped suddenly as the window in the room opened, creaking quietly.

Hanatamago was instantly awake as Sade-Rusa was still in dreamland, filled with family and his homeland. A hand came through the window followed by an arm then a shoulder then a head then a torso until the person was halfway through the window and noticed the duo in the crib vulnerable.

"Looks like I got my work laid out for me." They, by the voice a male, said as he stared at the sleeping infant and staring pup. He barely noticed the pup and kept staring at the infant. "He doesn't deserve to be a capital, he's too small," He said to himself as he leaned closer to the crib. "He's much better off as a micronation, yes better than a capital. Those idiotic gits of parents won't recognize him after I assimilate him into my culture."

Just as he slid his hands under Sade-Rusa, he started crying out and Hanatamago added in by barking as loud as she could. "Bloody hell!" The person shouted as he heard running footsteps near the room. In a panic he grabbed the child that was still wrapped in his blanket, and left through the window just as the door opened.

"N-No..." Finland stumbled out as he collapsed into Sweden's arms. The Swede looked around seeing Hanatamago still barking, and the open window. "Sade..." He as tears fell over his face and clutched onto Finland as he was his lifeline and Finland did the same. Nothing was the same after the accident and seventy-one years were spent searching for the missing child.

Sade-Rusa, the descendent of Scandinavia and Hanatamago's best friend, was gone forever.

* * *

**I bet you guys can guess who the kidnapper is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Son

Chapter One: Sealand

"Looks like I got my work laid out for me. H-He's not scared... H-He has magic-! Is he- No way... That means- He doesn't deserve to be a capital, he's too small. He's much better off as a micronation, yes better than a capital. Those idiotic gits of parents won't recognize him after I assimilate him into my culture." The person shot up in their bed awake before turning on a light to illuminate their room partially.

Peter Kirkland, also known as Sealand, looked around his room curiously while trying to calm his breathing. This was the sixth night this month that he has been hearing those familiar, painfully familiar, voices and woken up in shock or surprise. This time though, he had no intentions of going back to sleep.

He pulled his sheets off of him and put his sock-padded feet on the metal floor before standing up and walking out of his room. Even though Sweden and Finland bought, more like adopted, him from England, the stubborn country refuses to give the micronation over to the duo...almost like he was hiding something from them by not handing over Sealand.

He shook his head as he got a glass of water before turning to look outside the nearest window within reach. The view was nothing but ocean for miles as far as the eye can see. He sighed as he took a sip from his cup before looking at it in surprise. Somehow he put milk in his cup instead of water but shrugged and drank it anyway.

"Meow..." He poked his head out the window to see a cat dangling from a pipeline connected under the window-what was a cat doing there?! The cat looked up at him and meowed pitifully as if it wanted him to help it - it was almost falling off the pipeline! He put his cup on a nearby nightstand, reached down, and pulled the cat into safety.

It was a kitten with silver fur with darker stripes, and pale paws, it also had ice blue eyes with a bit of cornflower blue mixed in it. It was shivering terribly as he quickly got the biggest washcloth he could find and warmed/dried the kitten up to the point where it looked like a cotton ball.

He giggled as the kitten cutely glared at him before he took out a comb from one of the cabinets and brushed the fur down. He got a clear look at the kitten as he calmed its puffed fur, the paleness of its paws were caused by the water seeping out of the pipeline and was already going back to its original silver color, and also by accident he found out that the kitten was a female.

A name would suit her best. "Hmm... Maybelle?" He asked and got a cutely annoyed look thrown at him. "Okay. Kacy? Icy? Dawn? Sky? Fluffy? Kitty? Ally?" No matter what he asked the same look was plastered on her face. He looked out the window as rain pattered and looked like the sea had a moving curtain above it.

"Sade-Rusa." At once the kitten had an interested look on her fluffy face.

It was like something deep within him called out the name, and somehow it was connected with the voices he heard every night. "Guess that's now your name," He said as she rubbed herself against his legs. "Come one now, time for bed." This time he was really tired now instead of earlier.

As he carried Sade-Rusa to his room, he still couldn't get that nagging feeling that there was something about that name. Something that was familiar about the name that caused him to remember it, something familiar...

* * *

_"How's my little Sade?" A slightly high-pitched voice asked as Sealand dreamed of a blurry room with splotches of blue, white, yellow, and green within the room. There was two blurred figures; one figure was short, and the other figure was much taller and was lifting the shorter, baby-talking figure._

_"Äiti!" The shorter figure, probably a baby, shouted as it waved its arms around. "You are so cute!" The taller figure with the familiar voice said as he gently tossed up the baby playfully. "Your Pappa would love to play with you later! Yes he would!"_

* * *

"Sealand... Sealand... PETER KIRKLAND WAKE UP!" A harsh voice sounded out, immediately waking him from his realms of sleep... to see England, also known as Arthur Kirkland and Sealand's older brother, staring down at him angrily while holding Sade-Rusa in one hand.

Wait... Sade-Rusa!?

"Hey put her down!" Sealand shouted as he tried to pry his cat out of the older nation's hand. "Fine," England said as he dropped her, just in time for Sealand to catch her a couple inches from the ground. "Are you that heartless?!" He shouted as he sat on his bed and smoothed down the startled kitten's fur.

"Just get ready to leave." England replied before walking out of the room and slamming the door, causing Sade-Rusa to jump a foot in the air. "British Jerk of Jerks." Sealand mumbled before getting dressed and grabbed a bag that was big enough to put his kitten in. "We'll be safe." He reassured her as he stuffed small blankets to keep her warm during the trip.

* * *

Halfway to the World Meeting was a surprise to Sealand.

"REALLY?! Now?!" He shouted as he brought Sade-Rusa to the bathroom, thank goodness the plane has animal bathrooms for pets like Gillbird, Kumajirou, Hanatamago, Panda, and sometimes Greece's cats...at least he only brings one. As he waited for her to finish, he looked over what kind of cat food he should give her.

A sudden scratching caught his attention and made him jump before realizing who was making the noise. He opened the door and Sade-Rusa padded out before sitting and staring at him. She wanted him to pick her up again, probably because she couldn't jump high enough to reach the seat where her bed was.

He picked her up and walked to his seat before sitting her on the seat next to the bag. She looked at him curiously before noticing that he had the tray down with diced herring mixed with wet cat food. She pulled herself onto the tray and started eating as Sealand sat in his seat next to her bag, and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Lysetaivas vi er nødt til å holde det gående." A man with wild pale blond hair that reached past his shoulders and tear-filled purple eyes wearing a green tunic with brown fur in the middle, at the end where it touched his knees, and at the collar where a lighter brown cape flowed from it, green armor that stopped where the brown fur in the middle of the tunic was and halfway down his arms, he wore light brown gloves with brown fur at the ends where the gloves start, golden-brown boots with yellow/golden straps making an X on each boot, and had a belt under one piece of the armor with a sword in its sheath on his right side._

_He was walking through a snowy forest with everything around him almost white from the snow, but the bark of the trees were still visible as he spoke through the stillness. As he finished speaking, something moved through the snow behind him. It was white like the snow but as the man reached a cave that was burrowed into a cliff ledge, the thing was visible against the dark, grainy, cliff._

_It was a wolf._

_The wolf whined before shaking the snow that gathered out its fur and walking into the cave and waited for its master to return with bark, twigs, anything to start a fire with. Footsteps got its attention and it tensed, not letting its guard down if it was an enemy and not its master, until a familiar scent hit its nose and it relaxed as the man returned with bark, twigs, and some pieces of logs._

_As the man got the fire started, the wolf whined before sliding closer and plopping its head on the man's lap. "Ta en paus pojke, du behöver det." The man said to the wolf as he unclipped his cape and covered the wolf with it. The wolf whined again before curling up against its will and slowly closed its eyes as instinct told him it was time to sleep._

_The man stared at the wolf for a few seconds before string at the fire, which was trying its best to fight against the cold of the cave. He then stared at the mouth of the cave where a blizzard was starting to form, and instantly felt hopelessness. It would be a long time before he found his children again, Danmark ran as the man had his back turned and shouted something about having fun in the forest, __Sverige followed __Suomi as they walked through the forest to find their eldest brother and to keep him safe, and Norge followed reluctantly as he was feeling mixed emotions to either leave his brother in the forest or to find him even though he didn't show any emotions on his face._

_By the time the man turned around, they were gone._

* * *

"Danke, dass Sie fliegen mit British Airways, werden wir landen in Deutschland in wenigen Minuten." The voice over the intercom jolted Sealand out of his dream and he noticed two things: one was that Sade-Rusa was done with her food, and the second thing was that she had somehow pulled herself into the bag and was sleeping under the covers while letting out soft snores.

The man and the wolf were vaguely familiar, as if he was connected to him somehow. But why?

* * *

**Danish**

**Lyse - bright**

**Finnish**

**Taivas - sky**

**Norwegian**

**Vi er nødt til å holde det gående - we have to keep going**

**Swedish**

**Ta en paus pojke, du behöver det - take a break boy, you need it**


End file.
